Serotonin-reuptake inhibitors constitute a heterogeneous group of therapeutic agents. They are used in the treatment of pathologies associated with a serotonin deficit at the level of the central neurone synapses. The inhibition of serotonin reuptake by binding to transporters or presynaptic receptors is a means of restoring nerve transmission.
The use of compounds having those inhibitory properties may constitute an alternative to the use of tricyclic antidepressants or of monoamine oxidase inhibitors in the treatment of depression and associated disorders (Annals of Pharmacotherapy, 1994, 28, 1359), panic attacks and obsessive-compulsive disorders (Human Psychopharmacology, 1995, 10, 5199). The efficacy of compounds having such pharmacological properties (Journal of Psychopharmacology, 1994, 8, 238) is reinforced by the fact that they are better tolerated (International Clinical Psychopharmacology, 1995, 9 suppl. 4, 33) and are safer to use (Annals of Pharmacology, reference cited).